


Реквием смутной печали

by Marafel



Series: Sherlock!AU [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Fake Character Death, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, One Shot, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock!Dazai, Watson!Chuuya
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marafel/pseuds/Marafel
Summary: Дазай Осаму. Мертв, окончательно и бесповоротно.Чуя и Акико не верят в мистику, не признают чудес. И все же видят призрачного собутыльника, что забрался с ногами на стол. Что с детским интересом слушает каждую историю, каждую мелочь, что могут вспомнить его друзья.Скорбь отступает, обращаясь смутной печалью.
Relationships: Dazai Osamu & Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu & Yosano Akiko (Bungou Stray Dogs), Nakahara Chuuya & Yosano Akiko (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Series: Sherlock!AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004760
Kudos: 3





	Реквием смутной печали

«Дазай Осаму мертв» — кричат газеты и новостные блоги.

Затихшее расследование принимает новый оборот. Фукузава и Мори, забыв о старых конфликтах, вместе доказывают вину Достоевского, посмертно очищая имя частного детектива.

Полицейские приносят публичные извинения, распаляя новое пламя сплетен и пересудов. Служители закона бледнеют, но взгляды не отводят, признают свою вину. Стоят в поклоне перед холодной могилой, будто это что-то значит.

Поздно.

Поезд давным-давно ушел.

И Чуе бы вспомнить, как легкомысленно Дазай раскрывал дело, _их последнее дело_ , и не замечал темнеющего взгляда Доппо. Как недовольство в чужих сердцах сменялось подозрением. Ему бы вспомнить, как в квартиру врывались с обыском: не раз, не два, а больше, много больше. Наводки Достоевского и личная инициатива — кто не хотел ужалить вознесшегося Осаму? Кто не желал его падения?

Накахара — не слепой. Он помнит. Помнит каждый случай, ведь изменить ничего не мог. И как шел на поклон, ища помощи. Достоевский со своими Крысами — угроза общая. Проигнорированная теми, кто уже попался на крючок.

«Мы ничего не можем изменить, Накахара-сан».

Накаджима Ацуши поднимается на ноги и смотрит на старшего по званию так, словно видит впервые. Белый тигр Йокогамы впервые столкнулся с лицемерной несправедливостью.

Чуе бы вспомнить, но… в голове настоящий хаос из горечи, боли и тоски. Он не живет — существует, отстраненно понимая, что тот день забрал три жизни. В тот день у основания небоскреба осталась и его, Накахары, душа.

Улыбающиеся Достоевский с Дазаем не могли не знать, что за хаос подымется в мире. Они знали и видели все, могли обмануть саму смерть. И с радостью пошли в ее объятия.

«Это ведь трюк? Обман, ловушка, _ход Игры»_ , — проносятся мысли.

Чуя стоит у могилы, невидяще уставившись на оттесненные буквы. Сухие от ветра глаза жжет. Он не слышит ничего, кроме стука сердца. Быть может, этот звук тоже игра воспаленного сознания, что винит в бессилии себя. Накахара не знает. Да и все равно.

В чужих извинениях, слезах и мольбах нет смысла. И все же они звучат. Весь день, и ночь, и последующую неделю. Люди приходят, казалось бы, со всего мира. Нечеловечный Дазай сплотил вокруг столь многих. С каждым его связывала тонкая нить, особая история, которую теперь не услышит никто.

Тишину пронзает нечеловеческий вой. Его источник — сгорбленная у земли фигура. Ацуши больше походит на зверя, других не замечает. Плачет впервые за многие годы. Пальцы собирают грязь, стремясь в последний раз прикоснуться к тому, кто вывел его из трущоб. Кто показал свет, а после исчез, тихо хлопнув дверью.

Частный детектив, Дазай Осаму.

Мертв, окончательно и бесповоротно.

Чуя чувствует, как в горле нарастает ком, что жаждет вырваться криком. Сжимает пальцы, раздирая покрасневшую кожу. Боль ненадолго отрезвляет, возвращает в бессмысленную реальность, где самый раздражающий и близкий человек мертв.

Поверить в это не может никто. Мори и вовсе игнорирует похороны, не навещая бывшего ученика ни разу. Он восстанавливает мафию, пострадавшую от закулисных игр едва ли не больше остальных, забываясь в работе.

Накахара пытался вернуться к медицинской практике, забыть про тот мир, что показал ему Дазай. Пробужденная кровь жаждала адреналина, расследований. И мирная жизнь не могла этого дать.

Никто бы не смог.

Осаму же неуловимо тонко читал чужие мотивы, протягивал забинтованную руку и заставлял дышать. Помогал вспомнить, что оно такое, _жить_. Иронично, что сам этого смысла не знал. Как признавался, от первого вздоха.  
~~И до последнего.~~

— Добился своего, — беззлобно говорит Акико, упираясь лбом в ладони.

Ее морг — последнее место, где остался дух Дазая. В квартиру Чуя так и не вернулся, здесь же их всех преследует неотвратимое чувство. Вот-вот вернется, весь в крови и грязи, нарвавшийся на новую проблему. Вот-вот, сейчас уж точно…  
Йосано ставит на стол новую бутыль, Чуя открывает.

Разливают.

Пьют.

Вспоминают.

Как встретила полумертвого мальчишку в мафии, как всеми силами боролась за его жизнь, вытаскивала с того света вопреки всему. Как вместе спорили перед Мори, доказывая свою правоту. Как злились друг на друга за противоположные взгляды. Как стали сосуществовать. Как сблизились, став приятелями. Дазай и после своего ухода не стеснялся заходить в больницу, проводя время среди вотчины мертвых рядом с единственным, _самым ярким_ , живым человеком.

Акико многое хотела бы сказать. Уже не сможет. Время вышло.

Йосано печально улыбается, прокручивая в руках мерную колбу с алкоголем. Смотрит на Чую, мол, говори.

~~Не замыкайся.~~

~~Он бы не хотел.~~

И Накахара говорит. Без эмоций, сухо и почти равнодушно. Ни тени той бури, что когда-то горела в нем. Воспоминания безлики. И не скажешь, что их первая встреча произошла здесь, в этом морге. Кто знал бы, чем закончилась встреча со знакомым подруги Кое. Тогда Чуя лишь искал тихую гавань после возвращения с войны. О большем не мог и мечтать.

— Он раздражал. Своим всезнанием, своим характером, постоянными _случаями_. Подначивал, зазывал, ни во что ни ставил. Был везде и нигде одновременно. Не псих, как предупреждал Доппо, нет… Чертов Дазай, что же творилось у тебя в голове?

Вопрос в пустоту, а в памяти воскресает одна из многих ссор.

_«Ты бросил меня в одиночку против подрывника!»_

_Накахара дышит резко, агрессивно. Прижимает худое тело к стене, не обращая внимания на то, что от удара на пол упали книги. Смотрит гневно на того, кто никогда не испытывал угрызений совести, кто нисколько не жалел._

_«Я оставил позади не беспомощного человека, но напарника»._

Сложные, запутанные чувства. Начавшиеся с соперничества, закончившиеся…

— За друзей, — поднимает пробирку Чуя.

Йосано поднимает в ответ свою.

Они не верят в мистику, не признают чудес. И все же видят призрачного собутыльника, что забрался с ногами на стол. Что с детским интересом слушает каждую историю, каждую мелочь, что могут вспомнить его _друзья_.

Скорбь отступает, обращаясь смутной печалью.

Смутная печаль останется тенью под глазами, нитями седины в волосах. Чуя сильный, научится жить дальше. Он сможет, пойдет вопреки всему. Рана обратится шрамом, пройдет время… и тогда…

_Он вернется._


End file.
